


Drunk

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, cursing, just basically a bunch of drunk teenagers, mentions of under aged drinking, nothing ever nsfw, slightly lewd things to come, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's parents go out for a week and so he is left at his home alone. Souda finds out and comes up with the great idea to throw a big party at Hinata's house. Everything goes fine, until Souda brings alcohol to the party. From that moment on, each and every embarrassing drunk moment was recorded on camera by the sober Hinata. What happened at this alcohol-infused get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really dumb idea I decided to create and I swear this will be the chapter series I'll finish. What will basically happen with the rest of the chapters is that each chapter will be focused on one or two characters in particular and how their night went. It sounds like a dumb concept, but I really just wanted to fully elaborate on the idea of a drunk SDR2 cast. Implied shipping may occur if I feel like, will tag when included. That being said, enjoy!

Hinata did not know why he let this chaos mess of a party happen in his house, but he did and now he has to deal with the aftermath. Specifically, the fifteen drunken teenagers sprawled out on his basement floor passed out. Hinata's parents were out on business for a week, and he accidentally let that information slip to Souda that Friday during school. Souda immediately came up with the usual teenaged boy idea with that information in mind.  

* * *

"Dude, you should throw a party then!!" Souda exclaimed during lunch, and Hinata sighed. After a lot of convincing though, and by convincing I mean _whining_ , Hinata agreed to Souda's idea and invited his friends over to his house that night for a normal sleepover party. It would be a bit weird having the girls sleep over as well as the guys, but Hinata figured as long as no one decided to unleash any hidden sexual tension with another person everything should be fine.  

His friends seemed excited, even the calm and collected Togami agreed to come. Ibuki and Souda were probably the most excited of all, discussing with each other some things once the topic of the party was on everyone's tongues. Hanamura agreed to cook, Togami offered to bring the proper produce so Hanamura can make the best meals possible, Ibuki offered to bring in her karaoke machine, Sonia mentioned that she would be willing to bring in her collection of horror movies for everyone to watch when it got late, but no one seemed rather excited with that so Sonia just decided to bring some fancy desserts from her homeland. Koizumi mentioned she wanted to bring her video camera to record some great moments of the event, and that just seemed to fire up Souda and Ibuki even more. Everyone was suddenly coming up with ideas of things to bring, and Hinata was really happy about that. But Souda was the only one who didn't want to share what he was going to bring.

"It'll be a big surprise for everyone and I am positive you will _all_ love it~" Was the only thing Souda said about the topic, and then directly after that the bell rang and the group of giddy students got up to go to their next class.  

The day passed by rather slowly and suddenly HInata was home tidying up his home for his guests. The doorbell rang and Hinata opened it to see Hanamura, Ibuki, and Togami all waiting. Apparently they were going to be making the food in Hinata's kitchen, so Hanamura and Togami needed to arrive as early as possible. Ibuki admitted that she was just too excited to wait around her house, but she also needed to set up the karaoke machine. Hinata let Hanamura do his thing in his kitchen after giving him a brief layout as to where everything is, then he, Togami, and Ibuki worked together on setting up the karaoke machine in Hinata's basement, where most of the party would be held since it is the most spacious area in his house.  

Hinata's basement wasn't like some scary basement like you see in the movies. No, his was actually carpeted and well-furnished. It was vast and the perfect place to hold a small get-together with friends. There was a large flat-screen for Netflix and now the karaoke machine was up and working. Hinata had a large table set up in the corner of the room for food and drinks. Hinata walked back upstairs and went to check up on Hanamura, only for Hanamura to shoo him out and tell Hinata that he'd ruin the food if he bothered him right now. Hinata couldn't figure out what else to do, so he just watched TV until the doorbell rang once more. 

As soon as that second ring, the doorbell seemed to constantly be going off with people flooding in through the door. Nidai barged in with a booming laugh holding a large stereo, Owari running in after him and going straight to Hanamura to beg for some food. Sonia came in soon after with a large tray of desserts, greeting everyone with a warm smile. Koizumi and Saionji came in next, then Tsumiki who promptly tripped on the carpet as soon as she walked in the door. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama came next, and Kuzuryuu immediately made it known to everyone that he had to be forced to come here. Tanaka came in next and silently sat down on the couch. Hinata was confused as to why he was so silent until Sonia explained that Tanaka thought it would be best if he didn't bring his hamsters with him to the party, so he feels a bit guilty for leaving them home alone. Komaeda and Nanami were the last pair to enter, Nanami carrying her PS4 and 3DS and Komaeda carrying several controllers for her. Hinata told everyone to go into the basement because that's where the party will be held and, just like that, the party began.  

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Hinata was a bit perplexed. The one person to convince Hinata to throw the party hasn't shown up yet. Hinata walked over to Kuzuryuu, who was sitting on the floor talking with Gundam, Pekoyama, and Nanami.

"Hey Kuzuryuu," Hinata said, causing Kuzuryuu to turn.

"What's up Hinata?" Kuzuryuu asked.

"You guys know if Souda's showing up? He still isn't here and it's been an hour already." Hinata asked, making everyone look at each other in confusion. They all shook their heads no and Hinata sighed, sitting down next to Kuzuryuu. "He was the one who was so hyped up about this damn party, and he doesn't show up? That's a bit weird, even for Souda..."

"It _is_ rather odd for the pink one to not show up to this kind of gathering..." Gundam agreed.

"Yeah, where is that fucker anyway? He was the one going off about how he was going to make this party awesome, but yet he doesn't even show up! Fucking bastard..." Kuzuryuu added and suddenly the basement door flew open with a bang and down the steps came the man of the hour, Kazuichi Souda.

"Ya guys started the party without me? Ah come on! I go through all this work and this is how ya repay me?!" Souda laughed as he dragged a huge cooler down the steps and placed it in the middle of the room. Everyone had now stopped what they were doing and stared at Souda as he sat down on the cooler and caught his breath. Hinata was the first one to stand and walk over to Souda.

"Souda, what the hell? What's with the cooler?" Hinata asked and Souda beamed, getting off the cooler and flipping open the lid. Inside the cooler was a whole bunch of bottles of just about every alcohol you could ever think of. Beer, wine, whiskey, scotch, vodka, tequila, rum, gin, and a bunch of unmarked bottles all sat in the cooler surrounded by ice. As well as the liquor there was stuff like margarita salt, a bag of shaved ice, a big blender, and a couple bottles of non-alcoholic flavorings. Hinata stared at the contents of the cooler in shock as the others crowded around it as well. They all stared at the cooler and then slowly brought their gaze up to Souda, who was still smiling like a doofus. The room was silent for a good moment until Ibuki cheered and grabbed the nearest bottle, spinning off the cap and downing a gulp.

"PARTY!!!" She shouted as she turned the music on full blast and drank from the bottle. Nidai laughed and grabbed two bottles of whiskey, twisting off the caps and chugging them down, Owari cheering him on. The rest just kind of stared at the cooler before slowly grabbed its contents and walking away. Hanamura set up the blender and started making custom drinks for anyone who asked. Everyone was now officially enjoying themselves, except for Hinata. Hinata just stared at Souda in confusion.

"Souda...what the fuck?" Hinata asked in shock, making Souda smirk and pick up a beer bottle. He cracked it open and took a drink.

"I figured that you guys would need somethin' to make this party great, so I brought alcohol! Cause what's better than alcohol in a teenage party?!" Souda exclaimed, downing his beer and belching loudly.

"But how did you get the alcohol? I doubt anyone thought you were of legal age to purchase alcohol..." Hinata wondered and Souda laughed.

"Man, I jacked this stuff from my old man! Bastard's gotta whole cabinet dedicated to his booze. Thinks I don't know where it is, but I do! So while he was crashed out on our couch, I took a cooler and grabbed every bottle from his cabinet, as well as the blender and the salt, and ran outta there as fast as I could! My old man's probably gonna kill me when I get home, but it's worth it!!" He explained, finishing off his beer and grabbing another. Hinata sighed and looked around the room. Everyone now had some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hand, even people like Gundam and Togami were drinking. Hinata looked down at the cooler and thought about drinking, but he decided against it. He wasn't in a drinking mood today, especially after he remembered the last time he drank.  

He walked away from the cooler and sat down in a chair towards the corner of the room. He watched as everyone kept drinking and drinking, and as he slowly became bored he looked down and saw Koizumi's camera. A sudden idea hatched in his mind and he smirked, picking up the camera and turning it on.

"Well, if I can't drink, I might as well record~" Hinata said to himself as the party kicked into full swing.

* * *

The night went as expected with fifteen drunk teenagers and now Hinata was stuck with their hungover selves. No one was awake besides Hinata, even though it was already 3 PM. Hinata was feeling quite devious and decided the best way to wake up his hungover friends. He grabbed an airhorn that Ibuki had with her, for some odd reason, and stood at the top of the steps. He waited a second before pressing the button on the air horn, sending out a loud noise that caused everyone to jump up and some people to shriek in terror. Their hangover hit them like a tidal wave though, and Hinata laughed as he heard everyone's collective groans as they tried to cover their eyes and ears to prevent pain. 

"What happened..." Owari groaned, picking up the empty bottle of tequila next to her. 

"You guys got drunk, that's what happened." Hinata stated as he walked down the stairs, "I don't drink so I basically just sat here and watched you all get wasted. It was actually quite funny because most of you are completely different people when you're drunk." He smirked as everyone groaned at that and Souda sluggishly got up. He stumbled to Hinata and almost fell on his way over. Hinata held him in place as Souda regained his balance. 

"Dude, ya got any hot sauce and ginger ale around?" Souda asked. Hinata looked at him oddly. 

"I mean, probably, but why?" Hinata answered. 

"Hangover cure dude, this one I learned from my uncle. Works every time~" Souda explained and he pushed himself away from Hinata and made his way up the steps, falling several times on his way up.  

Hinata scanned the crowd of half-awake drunks and viewed the mess he left them in. Truth be told, Hinata waited until they all seemed tired before he went upstairs to bed, but he has no idea whether they continued to party. Even still, Hinata still wanted to humor himself with the sight of everyone looking totally hungover and dead-looking. Gundam's eyeliner was smudged in a good eight different places and he had the word "Asshole" written on his forehead in permanent marker. The funniest part about the writing was that Hinata could recognize the handwriting as Sonia's. Nidai had a couple dicks crudely drawn on his face and someone colored in the space between his eyebrows to make it look like a unibrow. Hanamura was next to the blender and his shirt was half off, while Sonia was slumped on the table with Ibuki's clothes on. Ibuki had Sonia's clothes on and had several parts of her hair were new colors, but it looked painted on instead of dyed. Everyone else looked like an absolute mess, even Komaeda, who surprised Hinata since he doesn't seem like the one to drink. Hinata sat in one of the spare chairs that was tipped onto the floor as Souda stumbled back down the stairs, looking slightly less dead.

"Okay, so _that_ didn't help as much as it used to..." He announced as he flopped onto the ground and heaved a heavy sigh. Hinata laughed under his breath and grabbed the camera he had left down in the basement. He flipped it open rather loudly, as to grab everyone's attention, and pressed the power button. His loud flipping worked as now everyone crawled over to Hinata to look at the camera. 

"I don't remember us taking any pictures last night..." Koizumi said as she leaned over Hinata's shoulder to look at the camera screen. Hinata smirked at Koizumi's comment and he leaned back in his chair.

"No pictures were taken, you are right about that. But.... _video_ was taken." Hinata mentioned nonchalantly, and the whole room seemed to freeze. Every person had a mouth open and eyes wide in shock. Hinata watched their faces in amusement; this whole ordeal was becoming much more amusing than he thought it would be. No one dared to speak as Hinata smiled amusingly at his friends. 

"You're....you're fucking with us, right?" Kuzuryuu finally spoke up, breaking the tension. Everyone awaited Hinata's answer.

"Oh, I'm not fucking with you guys. I seriously recorded last night." Hinata answered with a big smirk, and everyone gasped at that. Kuzuryuu went from shocked to angry as he stood and walked toward Hinata. He made it about two steps before falling over. Pekoyama went to his aid and helped him back onto his feet. Meanwhile, everyone went into panic mode. The only two people that did not seem scared were Sonia and Ibuki, who were eager to see the video.

"Hinata please show us the video!!" Sonia demanded, determination shining in her eyes. Ibuki cheered beside her.

"Hell yeah! Show us the video Hinata!!" Ibuki agreed, bouncing up and down. Everyone still remained startled, but they seemed to agree on wanting to see the video. So, Hinata stood and grabbed his laptop and hooked up the camera to his laptop. Once he got the video up, everyone gathered around and Hinata pressed play. 

  


End file.
